Our Heaven
by blackwings0626
Summary: " Welcome... to Our Heaven..." YunJae!
1. Chapter 1

**Our Heaven**

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Suara merdu yang meluncur dari bibir cherry seorang namja cantik memecah keheningan di dalam bugatti veyron black yang semenjak tadi diliputi kesunyian. wajar saja, penumpangnya hanya dua orang namja yang semenjak tadi sibuk berkutat dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing.

Namja tampan yang semenjak tadi berkonsentrasi ke jalanan hanya melirik namja cantik di sebelahnya yang semenjak tadi memperhatikannya, menunggu jawaban dari namja tampan disebelahnya yang kini mulai memperlambat laju mobilnya.

Namja tampan itu menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak dan tampak berfikir sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah sosok sempurna yang duduk disebelahnya.

Sedangkan namja cantik disebelahnya menggembungkan pipinya karena sudah tidak sabar menunggu jawaban namja bermata musang itu.

"To the Heaven..." jawab namja tampan itu pada akhirnya.

Namja cantik itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya. ia tampak berfikir sejenak dan kemudian menatap namja itu dengan tatapan curiga.

Namja tampan itu hanya menatap mata bulat yang menatapnya itu dalam. seolah ingin mencari tahu apa yang saat ini namja itu pikirkan.

"Boo-"

"Aku serius, Yunho! Kita mau kemana?" potong namja cantik itu sambil mengrucutkan bibir cherry-nya yang menurut author sendiri itu sangat... err... imut. *dilindesmobil

GLEK

Namja tampan yang bernama yunho itu hanya bisa menatap bibir cherry yang ter-pout lucu itu sambil bersusah payah menelan ludahnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke depan, takut kalau dia akan terlalu terpana dan kemudian menabrak sesuatu didepan sana.

"Aku serius... kita akan pergi ke 'Heaven', Jaejoong..." ucap Yunho sambil memperhatikan jalan didepannya.

Namja cantik itu mengerenyit dan menatap namja di sebelah kirinya itu dengan rasa was-was.

Heaven?

Bukankah itu 'Surga'?

apa namja ini akan mengajaknya ke 'Surga'?!

"YYA! KAU MAU MENGAJAKKU MATI EOH?!" pekik Jaejoong histeris.

Yunho hanya bisa menutup telinga kanannya yang berdengung karena teriakan Jaejoong tadi sambil merutuki Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah jelas kan?! kau ingin mengajakku ke 'surga'! itu artinya kau ingin mengajakku mati kan?!" cecar Jaejoong.

WHAT?

HMPH~

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~" tawa Yunho meledak setelah mencerna maksud kata-kata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir cherry yang mengerucut imut. Iapun berdecak kesal dan memasang headsetnya sambil terus mengerucutkan bibirnya.

DEG

AISH!

Namja cantik itu benar-benar menggodanya.

Sedetik kemudian, Jaejoong menoleh cepat ke arah Yunho dan menatap namja itu tajam. tersirat kemarahan dari bola matanya dan hal itu semakin membuat Jaejoong terlihat imut.

"Memangnya aku mengatakan sebuah lelucon?!"

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya dan langsung menatap Jaejoong dalam sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak Boo... kau hanya 'sedikit' salah pengertian..." jawab Yunho sambil terkikik kecil.

Sedetik kemudian, Yunho membuka pintu mobil dan menghirup udara segar diluar.

"Aaahh~ sudah lama aku tidak kesini~"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih berada di dalam mobil sambil menyengir gaje.

"Jung Jaejoong, kau takkan tidur didalam mobil kan? aku yakin kau takkan suka tidur disana..."

CKLEK

BLAM

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah Yunho dan saat ia sudah berada di depan Yunho, ia menarik kerah Yunho hingga wajah Yunho kini sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Jangan pernah sebut aku dengan nama 'Jung Jaejoong', ara?! aku tak pernah menginginkan pernikahan itu!" bentak Jaejoong dengan nada marah.

Yunho mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tahu... kau terpaksa menerima perjodohan ini, ne? Mianhae membuatmu tersinggung..."

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho pelan dan mendengus kesal.

AISH

Namja itu masih membencinya.

Ia tahu itu.

Well, setidaknya namja paling sempurna ini sudah menjadi miliknya sekarang.

Dan sekarang dia harus mempertahankan namja cantik itu disisinya dan menyukainya.

"Jadi... kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dengan nada datar. masih mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Yunho yang menatapnya penuh arti.

Yunho terkekeh pelan.

Rupanya namja cantik itu belum menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berada ditempat tujuan mereka.

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu Jaejoong..." ucap Yunho sembari membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

Jaejoong mulai menoleh kesana kemari. sesaat kemudian matanya membulat sempurna, takjub melihat pemandangan disekelillingnya yang memang sangat sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"I-ini..."

" Welcome... to Our Heaven..."

.

.

.

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**OUR HEAVEN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Welcome to Our Heaven..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

~JaeJoong's POV~

"WAAAHH~ Bagus sekali pemandangan disini~!" seruku riang saat aku melihat pemandangan disekelilingku.

Sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar berdiri megah di puncak sebuah bukit kecil yang memanjakan mata dengan pemandangan alam yang sangat... Indah! Rumah beratap putih itu terlihat sangat indah dari tempatku berdiri dan seperti melukiskan sebuah rumah seperti dalam cerita-cerita dongeng milik Hans Christian Anderson... hanya saja ini kenyataan dan rumah itu benar-benar tampak seperti surga...

AISH!

Ini terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata!

"Bagaimana? kau suka?" tanya Yunho sambil merangkulku lembut.

Aku menatap Yunho dan menyinggungkan seulas senyum tulus.

"Ya! aku sangat suka rumah ini! ini rumahmu?"

"Ya... aku sendiri yang merancangnya dan memilih lokasinya... ini kubuat khusus untuk datangnya hari ini..."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Jadi... ini semua hasil karyamu? dan... kau membuatnya untuk kita?"

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat ke kanan. "Menurutmu?"

Aku tidak menggubris berkataan Yunho karena kurasa itu tidak terlalu penting. dia memang suka mempermainkanku semenjak kami kecil dulu.

Aku dan Yunho adalah teman sejak kecil. kami bisa berteman akrab karena kedua kakek kami adalah sahabat lama dan kami sering disuruh main bersama saat kakek pergi ke rumah Yunho ataupun saat kakek Yunho datang kerumah kami untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang hal yang penting, maupun hal yang tidak penting sama sekali...

Namun siapa sangka, ternyata hal-hal yang mereka bicarakan ternyata menyangkut kami berdua. mereka bahkan sudah merencanakan hal itu semenjak kami masih didalam janin orang tua kami! bukankah itu sebuah perjanjian yang konyol!

Awalnya aku tidak keberatan kalau aku harus bertunangan dengan seorang JUNG YUNHO, pewaris Jung's Coorp yang sangat terkenal itu.

Namun, semuanya berubah saat aku mengetahui bahwa dia memilih perkerjaan sebagai pelukis...

Kalian salah kalau kalian berfikir bahwa aku adalah namja Matre! aku juga tidak membenci pelukis karena aku suka melihat barang-barang artistik!

Aku membencinya karena sewaktu aku melihat koleksi lukisannya, aku melihat sebuah lukisan yang membuat sekujur tubuhku mendidih...

Sebuah Lukisan WANITA yang hanya tertutupi oleh HANDUK dan berpose sangat... err... erotis...!

Semenjak saat itu aku tidak pernah ingin berbicara pada Yunho! apalagi menikah dengannya!

Aku benar-benar ingin menolak perjanjian bodoh ini, tidak, bahkan aku sudah melakukan berbagai macam penolakan mulai dari mogok makan, mogok sekolah, hingga mogok bicara.

Hasilnya?

Kakek benar-benar orang yang keras kepala! ia membiarkanku melakukan segala macam cara itu hingga aku mesti dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena tidak makan selama seminggu!

AISH

Kakek memang menyebalkan!

"Jae, bisa kita masuk sekarang?" tanya Yunho sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku.

Aku menepis tangannya dengan kasar dan langsung beranjak dari tempatku berdiri.

Aku benci padanya!

~Author's POV~

Yunho hanya bisa terbengong-bengong meihat tingkah 'Istri'-nya yang sudah mendahuluinya berjalan ke rumah mereka itu.

AISH

Padahal namja cantik itu dulu tidak pernah sejutek itu padanya...

Namun kenapa namja itu menjadi benci begitu padanya?

Apa itu karena dia dijodohkan dengannya?

CK!

"Kau pasti akan tunduk padaku, Jung Jaejoong..." gumam Yunho sambil menyeringai penuh arti.

Mata Jaejoong membulat takjub saat ia melihat kedalam rumah itu. Hampir seluruh furniture di dalam rumah itu bernuansa putih.

"WOW! Ada Grand Piano!" seru Jaejoong sembari menghambur ke arah grand piano putih itu dan membuka penutup tuts-nya.

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong dalam. senyumnya mengembang saat melihat senyuman Jaejoong yang turut mengembang. Yunho meletakkan tas koper mereka dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa memainkan Piano?" tanya Yunho dengan nada lembut.

Jaejoong melirik sekilas ke arah Yunho dan kemudian cepat-cepat ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah tuts piano didepannya.

"Biasa saja..."

Yunho berdecak pelan.

"Mau kuajari?"

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak butuh." jawab Jaejoong dengan nada datar dan kemudian beranjak dari kursi piano itu, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menatapnya dalam.

Jaejoong mengambil koper miliknya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu kamar dengan 'agak' kasar.

Yunho menatap lembut pintu yang ditutup Jaejoong itu dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sedetik kemudian, ia beranjak menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berukir sepasang sayap malaikat putih dan beberapa ukiran bunga dadfodil membingkai pintu itu.

Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah kunci berbentuk 'angel' dan tersenyum penuh arti...

" and this is my Heaven..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

" This is my Heaven..."

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik membuka matanya perlahan. sinar matahari yang bewarna orange menembus jendela kamar yang terbuka bersamaan dengan semilir angin luar yang sejuk. namja cantik itu mengucek matanya perlahan. Diliriknya jam dinding yang terpasang dikamar itu.

Jam 5 sore...

Namja itu perlahan turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan gontai menuju ruang tengah.

Sepi...

Hei,

Kemana perginya Jung Yunho?!

"Yunho?"

Namja cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. tidak ada tanda-tanda Yunho berada disana.

Ah, mungkin dia sedang pergi.

Jaejoong segera melesat menuju tempat dimana Yunho memarkir mobilnya. dan mobil itu masih ada disana, terparkir dengan posisi yang sama saat ia datang tadi. Namja cantik inipun kembali untuk mengecek kotak penyimpanan sepatu.

Dan sepatu Yunho masih ada disana.

"YUNHO! EDIGOSEOYO?!" seru Jaejoong sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kembali.

Namun, sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari Yunho.

CK

Kemana namja musang itu pergi?!

Jaejoong segera melangkahkan kaki-kakinya menuju dapur. Nihil.

Kemudian ia pergi mengecek Kamar Mandi. nihil,

Perpustakaan. nihil.

Ruang Musik, nihil.

Kemudian Jaejoong mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju teras belakang rumah. sedetik kemudian dia terperangah.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

Astaga!

Demi apapun, dia benar-benar takjub dengan pemandangan didepannya.

Sebuah taman bunga yang luas dengan berbagai jenis bunga dan warna bunga ditata dengan sempurna sehingga menciptakan gradasi warna yang sangat serasi terhampar di halaman belakang rumah ini. Halaman rumah yang mengikuti bentuk bukit ini membuat pemandangan semakin bertambah indah. Apalagi dari sebelah kiri ia dapat melihat pemandangan sunset yang indah. Tak heran Yunho menamainya 'Heaven'...

Yunho...

AISH!

Kenapa malah namja mesum itu yang kau pikirkan sekarang?!

oh iya, aku harus mencarinya!

Jaejoong pun menghentikan aktivitasnya melihat sunset dan kembali mencari Yunho di dalam rumah.

Sudah 25 menit Jaejoong mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah, namun hasilnya nihil.

AISH!

JUNG YUNHO PABO!

KEMANA KAU PERGI EOH?!

CKLEK~

Jaejoong sontak menoleh begitu mendengar suara pintu dibuka. cepat-cepat ia menghambur ke arah sebuah pintu yang tampak baru saja dikunci oleh seorang namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yunho!

"Ja-jaejoong?" kejut Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang menghambur kearahnya dengan wajah yang tampak letih.

"PABO-YYA! Kemana saja kau, eoh?! aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" cecar Jaejoong sambil menarik kerah Yunho hingga wajah Yunho sejajar lagi dengannya.

Yunho sweatdropped

AISH!

Namja cantik ini marah lagi...

Hei

Bukankah dia akan mendapat pemandangan bagus saat Jaejoong marah?

"YYA! KAU DENGAR AKU, ANI?!" bentak Jaejoong sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Yunho.

Wajah namja cantik itu memerah menahan amarah, bibir cherry-nya mengerucut lucu

GLEK

Yunho menelan ludahnya sekilas melihat bibir cherry menggoda milik 'istri'nya itu...

"Mian, tadi aku tertidur di ruangan ini... jadi aku tidak keluar untuk beberapa saat..." jawab Yunho sambil menunjuk pintu yang berada dibelakangnya.

Jaejoong melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah Jaejoong dan mendekat kearah pintu dibelakang Yunho. ia memperhatikan pintu itu sekilas dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Apa yang ada di dalam sini?"

Yunho memegangi kedua bahu Jaejoong dan mengiringnya menjauh dari pintu itu.

"That was My Heaven, Honey..."

Jaejoong bergidik mendengar bagian akhir dari jawaban yunho. Jaejoong menepis tangan yunho dari pundaknya dan menatap tajam ke arah yunho.

"Yang aku tanyakan adalah isi ruangan itu. mana? berikan kuncinya!"

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak, itu rahasia..."

Pikiran Jaejoong mulai membayangkan hal-hal liar.

Bagaimana kalau ada yeoja-yeoja simpanan Yunho disana yang sering dijadikan model disana?

Bagaimana kalau ruangan itu penuh dengan lukisan-lukisan yeoja yang naked?

Bagaimana kalau...

ASTAGA!

Jaejoong kembali menarik tangan yunho dan mendekatkan wajah yunho dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah ntah karena imajinasinya yang liar, atau karena dia memang kesal karena sesuatu... ntahlah...

"Perlihatkan ruangan itu padaku!"

"Tidak!"

"Perlihatkan, Yunho!"

"Andwae"

"Kenapa tidak boleh?!"

"Rahasia..." ucap yunho santai.

Jaejoong kembali mengerucutkan bibir cherry imutnya, tanda ia kesal dengan sikap Yunho.

CUP~

Ntah keberanian dari mana yang menimpa kepalanya sehingga Yunho berani mengecup bibir cherry itu. Yunho mengecupnya cukup lama. Sama sekali tidak ada tuntutan disana. Hanya ada kasih sayang dan kelembutan.

Ciuman yang lembut dan memiliki makna...

Jaejoong?

Namja itu hanya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Dia berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi karena apapun yang terjadi ini terasa begitu cepat untuknya. Ia merasakan desiran aneh dalam dirinya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali

Untuk menyadarkan dirinya bila ini mimpi...

Tangan kiri Yunho mulai bergerak, menahan tengkuk Jaejoong agar tidak melepaskan diri darinya. Ia masih ingin Jaejoong merasakan ketulusannya dan seluruh rasa cintanya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus-elus punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut, Seolah ingin memberinya perasaan nyaman dan hangat...

Dan saat Yunho mengelus punggungnya, Jaejoong sepenuhnya sadar.

Jaejoong segera menepis dan mendorong Yunho agak keras sehingga Yunho hanya terdorong ke belakang.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya. Perasaanya berkecamuk antara rasa senang, kesal, benci, kaget dan marah... wajahnya memerah dan Jaejoong memegangi dadanya begitu merasakan sensasi aneh pada jantungnya.

"Jae..." panggil Yunho dengan suaranya yang sedikit berat nan sexy itu.

Jaejoong melangkah mundur 1 langkah. ia masih shock dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Nae... Boojae..." Yunho mulai melangkah mendekati Jaejoong yang terus mundur.

Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong terpojok diantara tubuh Yunho dan dinding putih dibelakangnya.

DEG

Yunho menatap mata bulat nan indah itu dalam. seolah mata itu dapat mendengarkan apa isi hati Yunho yang selalu ingin ia sampaikan lewat mata musangnya yang teduh itu. tangannya mulai bergerak menyentuh pipi kanan Jaejoong.

"Boojae..."

TBC


End file.
